jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Road Spikes
Overview Road Spikes are an item initemsJailbreak, added during the Cybertruck Update of January 5, 2020. They are used by police officers as a method of disabling land vehicles driven by Criminals. When driven over, the spike traps set up by this item will instantly pop the tires of most land vehicles, rendering them disabled for a few seconds. In addition to this, the owner of the trap will receive 25 XP and 10% of any bounty that the criminal had. Said criminal will also lose 10% of their bounty. Obtaining Police When playing as a police officer, this item is automatically placed in the inventory upon spawn and is free to use. Criminal When playing on the prisoner or criminal teams, it is only possible to obtain Road Spikes with the use of a loophole. First, players must find their individual cell in the Prison and memorize its location. This can be done by resetting their character, which will spawn them inside their cell. After this, they must switch teams, become a police, and place the item in one of their cell's bed drawers. If they then switch back to the Prisoner team, they can take the Road Spikes from their bed drawer to obtain it. Like the Handcuffs and the Taser, this item will be useless for criminals as when placing a Road Spike, the spike will immediately disappear. Usage Placement Using Road Spikes is a quick and simple process. To start, equip the item and left-click any area on the ground. A spike strip should appear, linked between the first area and the player. Now, walk to another area and left-click to place the second half of the strip. Note that if the spike strip becomes red while walking, that indicates that it is too long, and cannot be placed. If all of this is done properly, a spike trap should show up on the ground, ready to pop the tires of enemy vehicles. Removal A player can only have a single active spike trap at a time, making it necessary to remove the first if they wish to place a new one. In order to get rid of the current trap, equip the Road Spikes and press the "Destroy All" button located at the bottom-right corner of the screen. This will remotely destroy the spike trap, regardless of distance from its location. Gallery Spiketrap.gif|A spike trap. roadspikeicon.png|The inventory icon for the Road Spikes item. Spiketrap Teaser.jpg|The teaser image for spike traps. Trivia * The addition of spike traps is one of the oldest and biggest requests for Jailbreak. ** It was originally a prominent idea on the Official Jailbreak Trello before the page was deactivated. * This is the first item to be added to the default Police inventory since the release of the game. * Spike traps can disable the Volt Bike. In fact, they are more effective than a weapon for this purpose because shooting the Volt Bike "tires" is an extremely difficult feat, and the spike traps stop a vehicle faster than popping its tires do. * Getting around road spikes is relatively easy on a Volt Bike, however, because you can just drive up the side of the nearest hill. * The only land vehicles that cannot be disabled by spike traps are the Dirtbike, the Dune Buggy, and the Patrol. This is likely unintentional, and may be changed in a future update. * When the spike trap chain turns red during placement, it becomes invisible to other players. * Console players are currently unable to place spike traps. This is likely an issue with compatibility across platforms. * Criminals used to gain cash from bounties and XP when a criminal, including themselves, drove over the Road Spike. However this glitch was patched in the January 17th, 2020 miscellaneous update. * Road spikes do not pop tires of land vehicles driven by the police. Category:Features Category:Police Category:Weapon/Item